Pikachu, Piplup, Spongebob, and Patrick's Vacation in Glove Universe
by Pikachu In the Krusty Krab
Summary: Pikachu and Spongebob go to Glove Universe with their friends Piplup and Patrick after Glove World shut down for those who saw the Spongebob episode "Glove World R.I.P." But will it go all wrong once they've accidentally destroy their favorite amusement park? Rated K because I don't like writing bad content.
1. Prolouge, I guess

Pikachu, Piplup, Spongebob, and Patrick Go to Glove Universe

**This is actually my first story. It may have some randomness here and there but at least it's a crossover.**

"You know how to drive, right?" Pikachu asked. "Y-yeah, sure," he concentrated on the controls of the boat. Pikachu put on his seat belt and held onto his air helmet. "What do you do first?" Spongebob asked. "Don't look at me. You went to boating school," Pikachu shrugged, "We need to pick up Piplup and Patrick." Spongebob pulled the lever and wasn't sure to put his foot on the pedal.

"We gotta pick them up!" Pikachu reminded. Spongebob floored the pedal and zoomed through the road. "What are you doing?!" Pikachu shouted. "I don't know," Spongebob responded. Pikachu's helmet started slipping off and his seat belt was about to unbuckle.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Pikachu told. Spongebob halted without a care and hit Patrick. He flew a few feet. "Ha! That was awesome!" Patrick gave a thumbs up with his body scraped on the road. "That's what happens when you play on the road," Piplup face palmed, considering that he was no air helmet since he's a Water-type.

"I guess we're ready," Pikachu said. "Yay!" Patrick and Piplup said. Once they started off Pikachu braced himself for impact just to be safe. "So I heard that Glove World closed to open Glove Universe," Piplup said. "Yeah," Patrick said, "And I loved to eat the… pink pillow stuffing" "You mean cotton candy," Pikachu sighed. "There it is!" Patrick shouted.

"We can stop here," Piplup said. "How do you stop?" he said, panicking. "I knew this would happen," Pikachu covered his eyes. The boat ran throughout Glove Universe and leaving every ride in flames and running over fishes. Piplup, looking down, was horrified by all the destruction. "You might want to look," Piplup said once he looked behind. A giant ferris wheel was rolling and about to crush them.

They all screamed as they terrorized the amusement park and followed them every time they made turns. "Jump off!" Piplup suggested. They all did what he just said except for Patrick eating more cotton candy. "Huh? What?" Patrick asked as he dumbly looked around and smashed into a rock and exploded.

"Patrick!" Spongebob called out. After the fire went out, they all rushed to Patrick, covered in ashes. "Patrick," they all said. Patrick got up and started laughing. "It could've been worse," Patrick laughed until the ferris wheel pancaked him. "He's right," Piplup said.

**Thanks for reading this.**


	2. Ice Cream!

**Since that chapter was short, I'll put an effort to make this shorter.**

"Well, we just ruined our vacation," Spongebob said. "I had fun," Patrick laughed. "Any other place we should go?" Piplup asked. "I'll drive," Pikachu said. "Even if you don't have a boating license?" Spongebob asked. "Yeah," he said and put on his sunglasses. They drove off as Pikachu drove without a care in the world, leaving the leftover rubble left in Glove Universe.

"Oh, how about that place?" Patrick said and pointed to a spooky mansion. "That looks promising." "Pat we don't know what lurks in there," Piplup suggested. "Barnacles," Patrick said.

Soon, an ice cream truck caught up to them. "Ice cream!" Patrick and Spongebob yelled and literally jumped out of the boat and invaded the truck like zombies in a game. They all had no choice but to stop. "Make it quick you guys," Pikachu said.

"I'll have chocolate," Patrick said. "I'll have vanilla," Spongebob said. "I'll have mint chocolate chip," Piplup said. Pikachu flinched once he saw Piplup there. He turned to see that everyone was gone. "Minus will get the best of it," Pikachu shrugged.

He hopped out of the car and went in front. "I'll have chocolate chip," Pikachu said. Once they all went off, Patrick needed to scratch his back. "Piplup, will you scratch my back?" he asked. "I guess," he responded. Piplup tried sliding his flipper through the seat. "I can't get it," he said. "Here, let me just unbuckle," Patrick said and let the buckle loose and hit Piplup's eye.

"Ow," he said. But the boat ran over a pebble and Patrick flew out of his seat and bounced from the ice cream truck and letting it roll down a cliff. Then it exploded. "I'll get you crazy kids," came an echo of the ice cream man. While Piplup couldn't bear to look at Patrick's thick, rough, moldy back, Patrick watch the explosion. "Wow, that sure looks painful," Patrick said carelessly. "It sure does, glad it wasn't us this time," Spongebob joked. And the four started laughing.


	3. News Reporter

**Since, I'm enjoying this. I'll continue on.**

"I'm bored. Turn on the radio," Piplup suggested as he licked hi ice cream. Pikachu did what he said once he held his ice cream in his mouth. "This just in the news reporter said, "Glove Universe Destroyed!". "Glove World has been demolished by a boat with some friends inside," the news reporter continued.

"A tourist has reported a sponge, starfish, penguin, and an indescribable yellow creature. "You seriously don't know what I am," Pikachu snapped at the radio. "I wonder who they are?" Patrick asked. "Go be stupid somewhere else," Piplup said. "No, not until 4," Patrick said.

"But, constructers a working as fast as they can to fix the place," the news reporter concluded. "Do you think that we should go check Glove Universe? They are reconstructing it," Pikachu suggested. "Pikachu's right, maybe we should,"Spongebob agreed as he turned around. With Piplup looking away, bored, Patrick thought, "Are these questions for me? Oh, I hate questions!" "What do you think, Pat?" Spongebob asked.

"Uh, triangle," he panicked. He shook his head, "No, screw driver. 24!" he cried. "Do you speak Patrick?" Pikachu asked. "I get ya, pal," Spongebob said, "Glove Universe it is." Pikachu put the pedal to the medal and they all rushed back to Glove Universe.

"Have you ever thought of the risk having to go back there?" Patrick asked. Everyone was quiet from what he said. "Wouldn't the police chase us if they find us for the havoc we have caused," Patrick said. "It's 4 already?" Piplup asked.

"Yeah, we might have to pay a fine," Pikachu agreed with Patrick. "But why are we going back?" Patrick asked. "So we can pay our debts," Spongebob answered. "That sounds dumb," Piplup thought.


	4. Chocolate!

**The previous chapter didn't seem hilarious but at least this one is here.**

The four were pressing on back to Glove Universe and still eating their ice cream. "I'm so hungry," Patrick said, eating his _chocolate_ ice cream. Passing by houses now a fish opened his door, got on his vehicle, and floored it. Once he caught up to the group, he asked, "Is that chocolate?" "Why yes it is, sir?" Patrick responded.

The fish bursted out, "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" "Get us out of here!" Spongebob told. "Don't have to tell me," Pikachu said. The fish jumped out of his boat and maniacally laughed into the sky. He tried for Patrick's ice cream but he shooed him away. "Shoo, my ice cream," Parick snarled. "Is that?" Spongebob analyzed the fish.

"It is! it's that crazy chocolate guy when we were entrepreneurs!" Spongebob shrieked. The fish jumped towards them but Pikachu hit the breaks and the fish jumped over them. Th fish got up an ran towards them like a maniac on his own two feet "I never I thought I'll say this in this kind of situation but, he's catching up. "Accelerate, Pikachu!" Spongebob said. "I can't!"Pikachu said. "No, drive forwards!" Piplup said.

"What?" Pikachu surprisingly said. "Just do it!" Piplup said again. Pikachu drove straight with the fish running angrily at them. "Hydro Pump!" Piplup sai and shot out a great volume of water. The fish was pushed off and they were all zooming away. "We're goign faster!" Spongebob said happily. "Whee!" Patrick laughed.

"Hurry and eat your ice cream," Spongebob told Patrick. "Hey, don't rush me," Patrick glared. "He opened his mouth like a garbage can and threw his desert in. He chewed for a bit and swallowed, giving him a brain freeze. Once Piplup was exhausted from proceeding the attack, he saw the fish still running.

_It's not very effective..._

"Oh come on!" Piplup said. "I think he wants the _chocolate _chips!" Pikachu told. "This guy is crazier than last time," Spongebob thought. Pikachu hurried to finish their chocolate chip and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Piplup again fired another Hydro Pump, making sure that they got away. The fish got pushed away back to his boat he left and exploded. "Huh? Where am I?" the echo of the fish asked.

"At least mine is vanilla," Spongebob joked and they all started laughing again. "Anymore of those crazy people besides him?" Pikachu asked. "Well, there's..." Spongebob started and listing all of Bikini Bottom's population. "...Ever heard of Pallet Town?" Pikachu asked.

**Now, that was fun! I'm gonna make another chapter.**


	5. Boredom to Go

**I know my chapters are so short but I'm going through this one event at a time. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

They were all siting in the car, waiting to get back to Glove Universe. Listing to the radio, doesn't seem to be helping much right now. The environment, still open road, corals, and sand. Status, completely bored out of their minds, even Pikachu, keeping his eyes on the path. Spongebob, just watching the stuff going by. Patrick, sleeping and drooling on the boat while Piplup, keeping his feet of the floor from his drool, was trying to wake Patrick up.

"It's so quiet," Spongebob said plainly, breaking the silence. Then it was quiet again, suddenly the silence was broken when Piplup jerked Patrick to wake up and started snoring loudly, gargling his saliva. "Eww," Piplup said in disgust as he scooted to the edge of the seat. "I got this," Spongebob said, he dabbed a finger in the pool and absorbed all of the drool. Once Spongebob squeezed and shot out the fluids from his mouth, Piplup held his mouth from barfing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," a tear started in his eye and looked outside downwards. "What should we do to kill some time?" Pikachu asked. "Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh," Patrick raised his hand, "Let's sing the road song." "Road, road, road, road," Patrick said.

_Spongebob: When I'm on the road_

_Piplup: I see stuff going by_

_Spongebob: When I'm on the road_

_Patrick: I got a bug on my eye again_

_Spongebob: When I'm on the road_

_Piplup: Looks like clear skies ahead_

_Spongebob: When I'm on the road_

_Pikachu: Please stop touching my head_

_All but Patrick: Let's all sing the road song_

_Piplup: I wanna sing it all day long_

_All but Patrick: Let's all sing the road song Let's all sing... along!_

"That felt refreshing," Piplup said. "It sure did," Spongebob agreed. "Oh there is it!" Piplup said. "Ow, don't yell at my ear," Patrick said. "And they're already reconstructing it," Pikachu said. "But it's down this cliff," Spongebob continued. "Hang on, then," Pikachu said.

He threw the wheel and the boat flew into the... ocean and headed directly down. "We're gonna die!" Piplup and Spongebob shouted. "Just trust me, we'll make it," Pikachu calmed. The boat may, have crashed but it bounced to a safe landing. "Shoot or is it 'phew' I should say?"Patrick asked cluelessly as he looked at the others.

**I'm so excited, I don't even know what's gonna happen next.**


	6. We're Sorry

**This is going to be incredibly short. Just a hunch. But you all are already reading my updated chapters. Here's another one.**

A policefish walked up to them and said, "Never thought this would be too easy," as he pulled out his cuffs. "No, I have to explain," Pikachu stopped him. "I'm afraid it's too late," the policefish cuffed one of Pikachu's hands. "Listen to me," Pikachu said again. "Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge," the policefish didn't give Pikachu a chance to talk.

"Brace yourselves, guys," Pikachu told his friends. "For what?" Patrick asked Piplup, who already defended himself. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot the whole ocean with electricity with all the fish screaming and breaking out of the cuffs, and Patrick seeming to be a bit immune to the shock as he continued drooling.

Once Pikachu stopped, all the fish collapsed and all burnt. Spongebob got up weakly, and asked, "Patrick, have you been eating sand again?" "He sure has been. He's been eating like a Munchlax, gulping everything down before you picked us up," Piplup explained. Spongebob and Patrick stared at each other for a second and turned back to humor. "It's Pokehumor," Piplup shook his round head.

"Please listen to me," Pikachu said once more. "Why should I listen a someone like you?" the policefish asked as he got up and dusted himself. "I didn't run away, like a burglar would do and second, you could've saw the sponge behind the wheel and this is his first time on the road," Pikachu explained to the officer.

"I guess I can let this this one slip, but don't do this ever again,' the policefish reminded and walked off. "Thanks, Pikachu," Spongebob said. "Should I be sad or happy about it?" Patrick said confusingly.

**Bieeyayeyayeyae. The chapter is finished. I'll make another soon.**


	7. Under Construction

**Maybe I'll do this chapter before I take a break.**

The four decided to volunteer on helping remodel Glove Universe. They put their hard hats on and went on working Pikachu was on his blue prints, building the Tunnel of Glove. Piplup was measuring the lengths of the Fist O' Pain. Spongebob was getting the tools and materials for the Tilt-A-Hurl. Patrick was hammering his finger away in the Glove Drop, screaming "Ow!" every time he hammered his thumb to the ride.

"This sure is hard work," Spongebob panted. "At least it's worth it," Pikachu said. "Can you please bring me the steel plates? I need them for the robotic Romeo and Juliet," Pikachu asked. "Sure thing," Spongebob said and ran off to get more materials. He came back out of the supplies shed with 10 medium-sized plates. "Thank you," Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, Patrick kept hitting his thumb continuously. Piplup walked over to him and took the hammer. "You're doing it all wrong. It's like this," Piplup demonstrated as he swung the hammer onto his own flipper. "Ow!" he cried and ran in circles as he dropped the hammer and nails. "Oh okay," Patrick said. He aimed the hammer onto his thumb and cried, "Ow!" and ran in circles, dropping his stuff as well. He stopped and repeated the process, hammering his thumb and running in circles repeatedly.

"No, I made a mistake," Piplup said as he took the hammer, "Like this." He hammered his flipper again and dropped the hammer onto his toes. "Ouch!" Piplup cried as he hopped everywhere, shaking his flipper and foot. "Oh the hokey pokey," Pikachu clapped, "You put your right hand and leg in, you put your right hand and leg out and you shake it all about." "No!" Piplup yelled.

Back with Pikachu and Spongebob... "I just need white paint, then I'm done," Pikachu gladly said. "Gee, your fast," Spongebob wondered. "Quick Attack allows me to move faster and get the job done right and quick," Pikachu said. "How about helping me with the Tilt-A-Hurl?" Spongebob asked. "Sure," Pikachu said.

Soon, after many ours of construction... and stupidity,they have finally finished. "Whoo! We finished it like a piece of cake," Spongebob cheered. "I like cake," Patrick said dumbly. "Now all they need to do is the Re-Grand Opening," Piplup said, a bit exhausted, but proud. "Thanks for all your help," a worker thanked. "Your welcome," Pikachu said. "It's the least we can do since we destroyed Glove Universe," Piplup added.

"You guys are life savers," the worker said as he walked off. "It feels great doing something right," Patrick said. "Pat, you didn't work at all," Spongebob said. "I know, right?" Patrick smiled as the rest looked blankly into the ocean.


	8. Good Night!

**Sorry it took so long. I was uploading a video onto Youtube on some other crazy stuff.**

"The opening ceremony is tomorrow guys," Pikachu said. "We have to go to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow," Spongebob said. "But hey! I can't sleep without a rock," Patrick told. "But you slept in my place a couple of times without a rock," Spongebob said. "Yeah but, I wasn't expecting to sleep in a motel," Patrick crossed his arms.

"Who cares about the rock? I'm tired!" Piplup howled. "Patrick, you think you can sleep without a rock?" Spongebob patted his starfish friend. "Hmm... maybe, but it's not gonna be pretty," Patrick told. Spongebob made a confused face as he turned to the others.

Once it was nighttime, everyone said their goodnight's and turned off their lights, Patrick snored everyone awake. Spongebob next to him shook him and asked, "Can you stop snoring?" "Er... Spider!" he cried in his sleep. "Oh boy," Spongebob sighed.

Patrick got up and took the bed up and slammed Spongebob repeatedly saying, "Die, spider!" "Not again," Spongebob moaned. As he tried to move Patrick got up again and slammed the bed again on him.

"What's going on?" Pikachu asked as he turned on the lights. "More spiders!" Patrick cried and slammed the bed on everyone else. "Ow," Piplup groaned. "Is he still asleep?" Pikachu lifted one of his hands up. "Yep," answered Spongebob.

"Patrick!" Piplup yelled. He again hammered his friends with the bed again. "What's wrong with him?" Pikachu asked.

**PIKK: That's all for tonight and my sister's watching me so I better hurry up. Hey! OW!**

**Sister: This is me! Baboom!**


	9. Glove Universe

**I'm so happy I don't know why. Bieeyayeyayeyaye Though uploading a video is harder than I thought these days. Last chapter.**

"I declare this Glove Universe, open!" the mayor announced. But just before he was about to cut the red ribbon, Patrick started whooping, "Whoo!" "Um, Patrick, they mayor didn't officially open it yet," Piplup elbowed him. Patrick looked around and said, "Oh." The mayor coughed and said, "If you please." And finally cut the ribbon and shook the owner's hand. "Whoo!" Patrick yelled and starting.

Every fish, sponge, starfish... mouse, and penguin ran into Glove Universe. "Oh boy, look at our hard work," Spongebob said in amusement. "Hey Patrick, wanna go see Glovie?" Piplup asked. "Aagh!" Patrick shouted. "What is it?" Pikachu asked. "I-It's Glovie..." he said in a terrified voice and started shivering. "Come on, let's take a picture," Spongebob suggested.

Spongebob looked into his camera and said; "Closer, Pat," But Patrick shook his head wildly. Just about when Spongebob pushed the button, he said, "Hey, why don't you two join Patrick," Spongebob suggested. Pikachu and Piplup ran to both sides of Glovie with Patrick covered with horror with Glovie next to him. Once Spongebob clicked the camera, the photo came out with Pikachu and Piplup depicting their joy in Glove Universe but Patrick scared out of his mind and pointing at Glovie.

"Isn't that cute, Patrick?" Spongebob asked as he showed the picture to all of them. The two Pokemon glared at Patrick. "What, he scares me," Patrick told. The two then let out a sigh. "Let's go on the Fist O' Pain," suggested Piplup. "Whoo! Yeah, let's go," Spongebob agreed. "Nah, I'm going to the mitten, where the big kids ride," Patrick said. "But it's for toddlers," Pikachu told. "I know, where the big kids ride," Patrick said again, "But I'm scared to be unsupervised so, will you stay with me?" Pikachu stopped for a moment then turned to the other two.

"You know," Pikachu turned to Spongebob and Piplup, "I'll catch up to you guys later." The two nodded in agreement and left off. Pikachu watched Patrick riding the little rollercoaster with a little fish. Every time he went up the drop he started screaming. Pikachu face palmed as he saw this. "I knew I should've gone with Spongebob and Piplup," he said in disappointment.

With Piplup and Spongebob, they were having the time of their lives. They reached to the top of the drop and sped downwards and going through many obstacles like the fiery fist and can of odor that sprayed them. At the end, they both got their spines. After a high-five to congratulate each other they went off to find Patrick and Pikachu.

Back with Patrick, he got off the ride and twitched a bit. "That was the scariest ride I've ever been on," Patrick's vibration voice said. "Hey!" Piplup called to Pikachu. "You guys finished, too. (Thank goodness)" Pikachu said, "You know what, it's your turn with Patrick." "What?" Piplup said. "Just do it," Pikachu signaled. "Okay, fine," Piplup slouched.

"Whee!" Patrick ran off to the cotton candy booth with Piplup shouting, "Wait up!" "Where to?" Spongebob asked Pikachu. "Oh, let's go to the Swings," Pikachu suggested. "Now, you're talking," Spongebob winked and they both went off.

And Patrick, he was eating all the cotton candy the booth had. "Piplup was eating just one of them while the pink chubby one ate the rest. "I've had enough. First the hammer, and now this," he sighed to himself. Patrick ripped the candy from the cones as if it were nothing. "I understand why Pikachu asked me to watch over him," Piplup said.

While Piplup wasn't satisfied from where he is, Spongebob and Pikachu on the swings, flung around like ropes on a top while spinning. They spun faster and they laughed louder and they rushing wind zooming past them made them eager to run. Once they've finished, they headed back to the other two at the cotton candy booth.

"Are you done yet?" Piplup asked. "Nope, not yet," Patrick said with a full mouth. "Hey!" Pikachu called out. "What?" Piplup said. "We can go to the gift shop now," Pikachu said. "Yeah, let's go," Piplup agreed. "But where's Patrick?" Spongebob asked. "There he is," Pikachu pointed at the gift shop, "Inside already." "Come on," Pikachu walked off.

Inside the gift shop, they saw kinds of toys, and snacks. "Oh, I needed glove-light since mine broke in Rock Bottom," Spongebob said as he picked up one. "This glove candy dispenser looks delicious," Patrick said. "Is this a glove action figure with gloves on the glove?" Pikachu asked. "Wow look at this glove hat," Piplup said, "Does it make my head look big?" he asked. The all laughed and bought their merchandise.

They all got out with bags of stuff. "It sure was a great vacation," Pikachu said. "It was, considering that it really wasn't a vacation," Spongebob said. "Yeah," Piplup agreed. "But I guess this is where we part ways now," Patrick said. "Wait a sec, we can't go to that photo booth before we leave," Piplup suggested.

Inside they made funny faces, silly faces, dramatic face, and one simple photo. After getting a copy of four, they exited Glove Universe. "We should do this again sometime," Pikachu said. "And maybe bring along more friends," Spongebob said. "It was nice seeing you guys," Piplup said. "Ugh…" Patrick moaned as he drooled all over the road. "See ya!" they all said with Spongebob and Patrick heading back to their rock and pineapple and Pikachu and Piplup returning back to Ash and Dawn. "Um, Pikachu?" Piplup started, "How did we get here in the first place?" "I don't know," Pikachu kept on walking. "Then, how are we supposed to get back to our trainers. Pikachu froze in his tracks, leaving Piplup's answer blank.

**The end. Yay! My first story completed!**


End file.
